If We Were Alone Together, Then What?
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Taking place after the end of the series when they're in their late teens, Husky notices Nana out in the field by herself after dinner one night and decides to see what's wrong. Nana teasingly flirts with him until he accidentally reveals something he doesn't want her to know. Something that leads to a very intimate moment. A Nana x Husky fic.


If We Were Alone Together, Then What?

The warm summer breeze flowed through Nana's long blonde hair as she stood in the open field that starry night. Everyone had just got done eating and now they were getting ready to turn in for the night when she heard soft footsteps step up behind her. She turned around in her vanilla dress to see Husky looking at her with curiosity.

"What're you doing out here by yourself Nana?" He asked as he walked around to stand in front of her. He was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with tan pants that he normally wore when he was getting ready to go to bed. But after noticing Nana standing by herself out in the field, he decided to put on his boots to see what was the matter.

Nana smiled at his concerned tone in his voice, it was cute when he showed his real feelings for her. "I was just admiring the clear skies tonight. You can see all the stars and the full moon!"

"I know we're close to the house, but I thought you hated being alone at night in the open." He pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nana took a few steps forward so they were standing chest to chest. Causing Husky to blush at the close proximity of their bodies. "Well, I'm not really scared when I know you're here to protect me if anything were to jump out from the bushes right now."

"W-what's up with you? Getting all flirty this late at night...you sure you're OK? Is the moon having some sort of weird effect on your brain?" He stammered as he placed a little distance between them so they could see each other fully again.

Nana puffed out her cheeks and gave him a pouty lip. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing! It's just weird seeing you act like this when the others could see us-" He started to explain before he cut himself off. Now he was REALLY starting to blush. Nana looked at him with widen eyes.

She bridged the gap between them once again so they were inches away from each other. Practically chest to chest with Husky looking like a fully ripe tomato. "So would this be OK if we were alone together?"

"T-that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Why should I explain myself?"

"Because you brought it up!"

Nana grasped his hand and intertwined her soft fingers with his to bring him even closer. "Please...tell me. I wanna know."

"If the others weren't here..." Husky began softly, entranced by her eyes and warm touch, "This would be a very different situation."

Nana tilted her head slightly. "How so?"

"Look it's not something we should be talking about with the others so close-" But he was cut off as he was tugged away by Nana as she pulled him farther from the house.

She lead him towards one of the many apple trees in the yard that was closer to the path that lead into town. She brought him around the tree so she had him pinned up against the cold wood. Gazing into his eyes. "Alright...we're alone now. _**NOW**_ will you tell me?"

But Husky stayed silent for a few moments as he continued to gaze into her eyes as the moonlight shined down upon them. Everything around them was illuminated in its silvery glow as Nana looked like a angel of the night. He smiled. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You _**REALLY**_ want to know?"

"Yes Husky! Why would I bring you to this apple tree if I didn't want to know-"

She never got to finish her sentence as he reversed their positions so she was the one up against the tree and he was the one pinning her there. He closed the gap between them so there was only a brief moment of shock as Nana felt her lips be covered by his own in a surprise tender and soft kiss. She felt herself melt as she let herself be completely vulnerable in Husky's embrace. She grasped his shirt.

When they finally parted, she gasped as they were still inches away from each other's lips. "H-Husky-".

" _ **That**_ is what I'd do if we were alone together. Which we are right now thanks to your curiosity for an answer." He teased as he rubbed his nose against hers. He was out of breath too and she was tempted to kiss him again to give him some payback for surprising her.

Before she could begin speaking again, Husky kissed her so tenderly that it made her lose her train of thought. She pulled him deeper into the kiss and things were about to get out of hand when all of a sudden they hear some footsteps from around the corner. They broke apart in a silent gasp as they parted away from each other and straightened out their clothes. Which had become tussled during their kiss.

"Nana, Husky, why're you out here alone in the dark?" Cooro asked as Senri walked behind him with a lamp. "We're getting ready to lock everything up for the night."

Husky was the first to respond. "W-we were just getting some fresh air and we lost track of time talking!"

Nana quickly nodded her head in agreement. "That's right!"

Senri looked at the two with suspicion. He knew they weren't telling the whole story but he didn't know why they were lying to them.

Cooro simply shrugged his shoulders though as he smiled at his friends. "Well next time just let us know beforehand alright? We were starting to worry about you."

"Noted. Sorry that we worried you." Nana apologized as she rubbed the back of her head with an awkward apologetic smile.

So together they walked back to the house where everyone said their goodnights and went their separate ways to sleep. But before Nana could close her door, a hand grabbed her small wrist and twirled her around to meet him for one final kiss. Husky laced his fingers through her hair during their goodnight kiss and Nana felt like she was gonna faint. As they parted, he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Nana."

"Goodnight Husky." She replied as she kissed him on the cheek. When she entered her room, she plopped down onto her bed and started to silently scream about the whole midnight make out session she just had with the boy she never thought she'd ever fall in love with. All because of a simple question.


End file.
